The Shadow Queen
by QueerRabbit
Summary: Twilight is suddenly plagued by sleepless nights as the map calls her to The Crystal Empire all alone. Ready and excited to work on a solo friendship problem Twilight is only left with more and more questions and a lingering attraction to a certain resurrected king of shadows.
1. 1 A Magical Disturbance

_CHAPTER_ _1_

A MAGICAL DISTURBANCE

Twilight woke with a sudden start in her bed. She put a hoof to her chest and breathed in and out slowly as her heart race beat rapidly. She closed her eyes trying to regain the memory of what had just woken her. The thoughts came up empty and she let out a long sigh, the purple mare lifted her head. The night sky still shone through the window. The moon light was the only glow in her blue marble room. Although the air was cold she felt hot, the back of her neck was setting and she had to kick away the blankets. "What a dream..." she muttered as she stood up out of bed. It was only then that she noticed the pinkish glow Emanating for from her flank. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sight of her cutie mark. A large smile smile stretched across her muzzle and she ran to the door.

Twilight busted through the doors of the main hall, it was still dark and the cold empty walls echoed with the ringing of the great marble doors as they hit the walls. Twilight galloped to the table where she could already see her cutie mark floating over the map. "Oh yay! Another adventure! Maybe I can finally go to the mountains of Griffonstone, or even The big city!" She exclaimed in her typical nerdy excited way. Of course if anyone else had been around she'd be embarrassed right about now but that didn't matter, she was all alone and ready to see her newest adventure. She didn't even hop into her throne, the Mate went straight to the map and propped herself up with her two front hooves. She looked across the map and laid her eyes on the floating glowing symbol of her cutie mark. Her heart fluttered and filled with joy as the realization came across her. "The Crystal Empire!...I can go see Cadence and Shinning Armor and Flutter Heart".

Twilight ran back to her room and immediately began to pack her bag. Small footsteps slowly followed behind her and soon a certain pup role baby dragon was standing her doorway. He yawned and was still rubbing away the drowsy feeling from his eyes. "Twilight?...What's going on? It's midnight!" He snapped. Twilight didn't pay any attention to him. She just kept levitating objects and clothes into her saddle bag. "Actually it's 12:30 Spike, and I've got some great news" she smiled. Twilight finally turned to him and floated the bag over to his arms, dropping it off in his claws. He gave a small huff, not expecting the sudden weight. "Whatever the news is I doubt deserves this much packing" he muttered still grumpy from the early wake up. "Oh Spike, the map has called me. There's a friendship problem in The Crystal Empire and I've been called to help fix it" She trotted our the room expecting Spike to just follow her. Spike hoisted the bag above his head and ran after her. "The Crystal Empire? Cool! Who else?" He asked. Twilight suddenly stopped and Spike bumped into her. "Who else?...I actually didn't see any other cutie mark. I think it's just me" she told him suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"The map chose me. It just chose me. Last time it was Fluttershy and I, oh Spike what if I can't do this on my own?"

"What?! How can you say that? Your the princess of friendship. If any pony can do a solo map mission it's you!"

"That's sweet Spike But I've never done a solo mission before. Last time I kept trying to help by using different techniques based on the other girls. It wasn't until I started listening to Fluttershy that we figured out the solution to the friendship problem"

"So what? The map was right about that problem needing both of you then so it's gonna be right now about sending you alone. Trust me Twilight, if the map thinks you should go alone then that means your the smartest and bravest and most qualified to fix this problem"

Twilight felt her heart flutter again at Spike's words. "Thanks Spike, your the best messenger a pony could ask for" she praised and wrapped her hooves around him tightly. He smiled and held out the saddle bag to her "Good luck Twilight".


	2. The Guard

CHAPTER 2

THE GUARD

Twilight sat in the train seat blankly staring out the window. Her mind was racing with possible friendship problems and solutions, but mostly the thought of getting to see Cadence and Shinning Armor. She smiled a little at the thought of seeing Flurry Heart. She couldn't wait to start teaching her young niece new spells and magic tricks. Though she knew that would be a long time from now.

The train screeched to a halt and some colt in the distance yelled out "The Crystal Empire!". She was sure he had said more but she couldn't hear and she didn't care. The purple Alicorn was already levitating her saddle bag to her back and trotting off to the entrance. There was a bit of a crowd but she made it through easily and finally was out on the train station steps over looking The Crystal Empire. She smiled and took a deep breath, she hadn't realized how stuffy it had been on the train. Twilight trotted forward slowly and kept a good pace as she headed towards the Empires front gate. She looked around causally at every pony, trying to spot out any possible problems. But she knew finding the issue wasn't just going to be that easy.

Twilight neared the castle gates and suddenly hesitated, she had left in such a rush the night before that she hadn't even prepared a letter or a warning of her arrival. She shook the thought away "It doesn't matter, their family. I'm sure they can handle a little surprise visit" she whispered to her self. Twilight grasped the handle with her magic and drew open the door. She steadily walked inside. "Stop!" A large grey colt suddenly moved in front of her. His cold yellow eyes showed only hostility at her and he held a golden spear in the crook of his front leg, and it was pointing right at her. Twilight shook with fear and stared at the colt without an answer. The colt narrowed his eyes and leaned in to closely inspect her, it wasn't until then that Twilight noticed the shimmering of his fractural coat. The colt suddenly dropped his spear and stepped back looking ashamed, "Im sorry Princess Twilight, I-I didn't notice it was you..." he stuttered. The Crystal pony took another step back and bowed his head in respect to her. Twilight fluttered her wings in embarrassment and gave an awkward smile, still very confused by what was going on. "I-it's fine" She gulped and realized this was a time when she was meant to act a little more regal. "You may rise...guard" she told him trying to look serious. The grey crystal pony lifted his head and looked at her a little more calmly now. "Princess Cadence has asked that I provide extra security measures around that castle, I should've been outside the door but I had a small situation to take care of" he explained. "I acted hastily when I saw that some pony was inside" he added. Twilight could see he was ashamed so she reached out a wing to his shoulder. "Trust me it's fine, but...why would Cadence ask for extra measures?" The colt blinked and briefly looked around as if to make sure no pony could hear him. "There's been-" He was cut off by the sound of more movie steps approaching. "Silver Stone!" A voice roared from the long Hall way. Twilight snapped her attention to the call, the voice was familiar, and for a brief moment she forgot all about the colt. The figure of Shinning Armor soon came into view. He stood tall in his golden and purple attire, his wavy blue mane was nicely groomed and his white coat sleek and shiny. "Silver Stone! Where were you? I assigned you to guard the front entrance" he demanded an answer and he sounded angry. Silver Stone Bowes his head to Shinning Armor. "I'm sorry Captain, I left my post and I foolishly forgot to leave another guard in my place" he took off his belt and put it to chest as he spoke, revealing a messy white and light blue mane. Twilight was standing behind the colt feeling awkward again. It was rare to ever see her brother so angry or tense. She could see that beyond the nicely groomed Captain of the Guard was a stressed out pony in need. The sudden thought popped in to her head _Is he the friendship problem?_

Silver Stone raised his head again "Before I return to my post, you have a visitor" he stepped aside to allow Shinning Armor to see Twilight. "Twilight!" Shinning Armor exclaimed with excitement, but a sudden look of worry over took him. Twilight was steadily feeling the hope of fun family time fade away.


End file.
